En la lluvia
by itzukiai
Summary: Joey se siente mal y piensa como es que termino enamorado de su peor enemigo, aun mas cuando del otro solo lo que recibe es insultos, aunque quizas no todo lo que se ve es lo que siente Seto en realidad... (Fic dedicado a Denisse)


"En la lluvia"  
  
Basado en YuGiOh!  
  
Seto x Joey  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
La li Ho.... ^_____^ esta es mi primer y quizás única historia de Yu Gi Oh! Porque, a pesar de ser una de las parejas yaoi que más me gusta, no se lo suficiente de la serie, ni de los personajes como para hacer otra(eso que  
la veo casi siempre), además, la verdad es que la hice pura y  
exclusivamente para dedicársela a Denisse y darle fuerzas para salir  
adelante que esta medio caidita... Amiga, no conozco otra forma más sencilla de alegrarte así que espero que lo disfrutes, desde ya no es tan  
bueno como los tuyos pero lo hice con mucho cariño porque siempre te  
considere una persona muy especial, espero que te guste  
  
Esta lloviendo con fuerza. El agua cae golpeando las ventanas de las casas como si quisiera azotarlas con su furia. Ya estoy todo empapado, de la cabeza a los pies, quizás como nunca lo he estado antes. Y todavía me pregunto porque demonios estoy aquí de todas formas... porque mi mente esta jugándome una mala pasada haciéndome pensar en puras tonterías en vez de enfocarse en averiguar como volver a mi casa...  
  
"Eres un tonto simplón Wheeler"...  
  
Mi cabeza sigue resonando con sus palabras... aun duelen, mas que las de nadie, me ocupo perfectamente que nadie sepa lo que siento por él... Y todo empezó desde un estúpido sueño... quizás podría decirse una pesadilla... ¿Quien me manda a soñar con él? ¿Por qué tengo que tener el desagradable placer de verlo en mis sueños?  
  
Los párpados me pesan, no puedo tener mis ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo mas, estoy muy agotado... me levante mas temprano que de costumbre para adelantar trabajo y tener algo de tiempo para mí... En la escuela me dormí un par de veces y lo único que me gane es una buena reprimenda... Vuelvo a suspirar recordando el maldito momento en que todo esto empezó. Cuando, un beso entre sueños, me hizo darme cuenta de la triste realidad... ese tipo me gustaba, quizás mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo gustarme una mujer...  
  
Y me pregunto como paso... si lo odio, mas que a nadie, odio su sonrisa irónica, odio sus fríos ojos azules y la mueca que hace cuando me habla, odio todo lo que a el se refiere, a tal punto, que en algún momento empecé a amarlo de la misma manera... ¿Puede nacer el amor de un odio profundo? Si... soy la prueba viviente de ello, tanto que llegue a pensar en que en verdad jamás lo odie... solo era una fachada para esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos Soy un despojo humano de persona... no puedo vivir con sus despechos y sus desplantes y tampoco puedo vivir sin ellos...  
  
El uniforme se pega a mi piel molestándome, el cabello rubio que orgullosamente llevo acomodado, es ahora una masa informe aplastada contra mi rostro, con los mechones escurriendo agua sobre mi cuello, estoy literalmente empapado hasta los huesos, hasta siento escurrir agua por mi ropa interior, y lo peor es que empecé a sentir frío. ¿Y me pregunto que hago aquí? Porque no me fui a casa de Yugi, con el y Tea, o al centro comercial, con Serenity y Tristán... ¡No!... Cabezadura tenia que ser, preferí estar solo... no quería molestar a ninguno de mis amigos, ellos ya parecen tener una vida resuelta mientras que yo ando acá, como hoja que vuela el viento sin destino alguno. Quizás tendría que ser sincero conmigo mismo y admitir que nada de lo que emprenda de manera romántica va a funcionar hasta que me quite esta estúpida idea de mi cabeza... ¿Seto Kaiba y yo? ¡Vamos!... estupidez más grande no puede haber en el planeta tierra...  
  
Me apoyo contra el pequeño recoveco que me refugia del aluvión que esta cayendo... me quede aquí, pensando que en cualquier momento se detendría pero no... no gane nada, por el contrario, cada vez llueve mas y más fuerte.  
  
Mi maletín ya ni siquiera sirve para cubrirme, esta tan o más mojado que yo, y si para colmo, no me sintiera tan triste, podría correr hasta casa con mi típica sonrisa en los labios pensando que la lluvia ni siquiera me moja... pero no... aun sus palabras resuenan en mi mente... "Eres un tonto simplón Wheeler" ¿Eso soy para él? ¿Un tonto? ¿Un simplón que no ve mas allá de sus ojos?  
  
Me ha insultado incontable cantidad de veces : Tonto, idiota, perro, y millones de adjetivos que no me atrevo ni a recordar, pero ninguno dolió tanto como esa frase... ¿Será que es la primera vez que me dice esto desde que estoy tratando de llevarme bien con él?, me lo merezco, por tratar de ser amable, por intentar llegar a el, creyendo tontamente que le importaría...  
  
A veces me pregunto que esconde su alma... que oscuro secreto le convirtió en ese ser frío y pensante que no hace otra cosa que lastimar a la gente que tiene alrededor, de ese ser que solo tiene una mirada cálida hacia su hermano pequeño, que no es capaz de pedir perdón cuando lastima o cuando se equivoca... de ese ser que el mismo se encierra en esa coraza evitando que quien sea lleguen a su corazón... pero aun así lo amo... secretamente, como una adolescente avergonzada de sus propios sentimientos, con la fuerza de la pasión que quema cada día en mi interior, buscando una simple pista para aferrarme a un hilo de esperanza que se que no tengo...  
  
Me aprieto aun más contra la puerta de calle, alegrándome profundamente de que nadie tenga que entrar o salir, ya que estoy bloqueando el paso. Mis ojos miel deambulan por el camino recorriéndolo en un pantallazo, nadie parece estar en la cuidad, solo autos que corren en busca de llegar a destino... nadie parece querer caminar en esta lluvia... para colmo no se ve mas allá de un par de metros... ¡Maldita sea!... debí haberme ido a casa ni bien salí de la escuela... Empiezo a tiritar, tengo los labios fríos y las manos heladas... estar mojado no me ayuda en nada, si sigo así voy a agarrarme una pulmonía de aquellas...  
  
En ese mismo instante siento una sombra cubriéndome y apartándome del aguacero. La lluvia golpea ahora contra algo color negro... levanto los ojos para encontrarme con una extraña figura alargada que lleva un traje de lluvia color caqui, un impermeable... recorro los bolsillos y los botones deteniéndome a mirar sus manos... Bien formadas, delgadas y de dedos largos que sostienen firmemente un paraguas grande capaz de aislarme por completo de la lluvia Pero cuando mi mirada sigue subiendo, un aroma familiar llega a mi nariz... una colonia importada que solo una persona tiene, una colonia que solo él posee... mi mirada topa con una cabellera castaña y unos ojos azul profundo que me miran con su usual mueca de fastidio  
  
—¿Que haces en medio de la lluvia, Wheeler? —Me quedo sin aire, yo pensando en el y el esta acá mismo  
  
—Kaiba— Hablo intentando que mi voz salga lo más normal posible mientras mi corazón salta de emoción al verlo aquí. El se mueve lentamente hasta tapar por completo el agua con su cuerpo. Pero yo reacciono mal e intento que mi boca hable fría y seca, como siempre, no lo dejare herirme otra vez —¿El rey ha bajado de su trono para rodearse de la plebe?  
  
—¿No dejas nunca descansar tus sarcasmos?  
  
—¿Tu sí?... —Digo intentando de reponerme de la impresión— ¿Me estas siguiendo?  
  
—No... o si... en realidad no —Se explica el también confundido —Mokuba se quedo preocupado porque te vio salir corriendo en medio de la lluvia... te vi desde la limosina y me baje a ver si estabas bien  
  
—Estoy bien Kaiba... no necesito que ocupes tu valioso tiempo en mi— ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mi bocota cerrada? ¿Por qué con él tiene todo que ser blanco o negro? ¿No hay grises?  
  
—Estas empapado —Nota, llevando su mano hasta la chaqueta del uniforme—Vamos, en mi casa podrás cambiarte —¿Qué dijo? Escuche bien... ¿Su casa? ¿Me esta invitando a su casa?  
  
—No... esta bien... —Digo pellizcándome ante tal incredulidad... ¿Acaso me morí y nadie me lo dijo?  
  
—Sabia que eras tonto pero no imagine que tanto... —Me señaló con fastidio  
  
—No te preocupes por mí, vete Kaiba  
  
—No, no me iré hasta que te seques...  
  
—Agradezco tu ayuda... pero esta bien, no me molesta la lluvia  
  
—No... y no acepto tu negativa  
  
Sin esperar mi repuesta me apretó la muñeca jalándome con él... di un par de pasos flojos antes de tropezar con mis propios y entumecidos pies fríos y caer de lleno al suelo empapándome ahora del barro que tenia un cantero lindero al lugar donde me había refugiado... Ahora si estaba hecho... empapado y embarrado no me queda otra opción que aceptar la propuesta de Kaiba. Nunca me sentí tan frustrado, avergonzado y humillado. ¿Porque siempre terminaba sintiéndome de esta forma cuando estaba con él?...  
  
Ni siquiera se como subí a la limusina, solo sentí que un brazo me jalaba dentro, nada mas... Despues tras un breve viaje de unos minutos en completo silencio llegamos a una gran casa que yo conocía solo de afuera, la mansión Kaiba. El no me dijo una sola palabra dentro del auto y ni siquiera puede levantar la vista para verlo ya que estaba sentado justo enfrente mío y no podría darle ninguna excusa.  
  
Al llegar bajo de auto ordenándome que lo acompañara... me dio pena mojar de agua y barro las enormes cerámicas enlozadas color arena que cubrían el suelo del recibidor, pero él me arrastro hasta allí, jalándome y tomando mi ropa como si tuviera asco, y apartándose de ella ni bien las doncellas de la casa me alcanzaron varias toallas para secarme...  
  
—Hay una habitación de huéspedes acá abajo, puedes darte una ducha allí, quítate esa ropa mojada antes de que te enfermes... te haré traer ropa seca...  
  
—No quiero molestar...  
  
—Dúchate y despues hablamos  
  
—¿Te sientes bien? Tu nunca hablas conmigo  
  
—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia Wheeler... tengo poca, te lo aseguro  
  
Por fin pude mirarlo a mis anchas. El impermeable mojado dejo al descubierto el cuerpo alto y atlético de mi Némesis, los ojos azules que siempre estaban enojados ahora se veían serenos, mientras daba ordenes a una mujer entrada en años que parecía conocer la perfección. No pude evitar comerme con la mirada cada gesto que hacia... jamás había visto a Seto Kaiba de ese modo, tan simple... tan hogareño podría decirse... tuve que ordenarle a mi corazón que latiera otra vez y solo cuando la mirada se poso en mi fue cuando sentí que la habitación daba vueltas a mí alrededor  
  
—La habitación esta por allí —Me dijo señalándome uno de los pasillos —Airimm acompáñelo —Le ordeno a la doncella joven que estaba junto a la señora de edad...  
  
Lo siguiente que entendí fue que en verdad estaba en casa de Kaiba, agobiado por la magnificencia del lugar, en una habitación, dándome un baño caliente y dependiendo de su "hospitalidad", demasiado para mí... Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo me quede bajo el agua, solo deje que mis ideas se aclararan un poco antes de salir. Despues de haberme quitado todo rastro de la fría lluvia y el barro de mis cabellos dorados fue cuando me arme de valor para salir. Ahí empezó mi nueva pesadilla. Mi ropa no estaba.  
  
Busque frenéticamente la ropa que había traído puesta y nada, solo una bata blanca prolijamente doblada encima de la cama. Al verme despojado de mis cosas comprendí que no me quedaba otra alternativa que ponérmela.  
  
Masajee mi pelo con la toalla hasta que estuvo un poco más seco, lo suficiente para acomodarlo de manera cómoda con el peine... Ni siquiera me detuve a ver el lugar que me rodeaba... solo sentía la delicada calidez del ambiente y una suave música que provenía de la biblioteca. Despues de cruzarme con una doncella, que enrojecida al verme en bata me señalo que él estaba en la biblioteca, lleve mis pies hasta ahí en busca de quien tanto me importaba...  
  
—¿Tu tienes mi ropa Kaiba? —Pregunte sin prestarle demasiada atención, forzando mi voz al máximo de normalidad a pesar de las circunstancias... Vamos, cualquier día podría haberme imaginado solo con una bata de toalla en medio de la biblioteca de Kaiba... Ni en un millón de años...  
  
—La mande lavar y a secar  
  
—¿Y que se supone que me pondré? No puedo andar desnudo por toda la casa, además ya abuse demasiado de tu amabilidad... quiero irme a casa  
  
—Te dije que no me molestas... puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras se seca tu ropa, haz de cuenta que la casa es tuya... no me interesa lo que quieras hacer...  
  
Entonces lo mire a conciencia. Estaba sentado detrás de una computadora, completamente perdido en su trabajo... Nunca reposaba, él es así... solo un enfermo del trabajo que se pierde olvidándose todo lo demás... como comer, dormir o descansar Suspire resignado, no me quedaba otra y me recosté en el sillón frente de a el, con la convicción de que el no podía verme y yo a el sí. Paso un buen rato y el silencio solo se interrumpía con el rápido desliz de sus dedos en el teclado... solo el repiqueteo de las teclas chocando unas con otras en la formación de un seguro texto que podría hundir o salvar alguna compañía rival...  
  
Se veía tenso, el cabello castaño caía desordenado sobre su hombro, el flequillo largo cubriendo sus maravillosos ojos azules y cada tanto lo veía mover la cabeza como si en realidad quisiera relajarse... Se veía cansado.. Hasta mi mente me imagino detrás e él, con mis manos alrededor de su cuello dándole certeros masajes para relajarle... Mis mejillas enrojecieron al instante... ¿Qué estaba pensando?... ¿Un deseo oculto?  
  
Una ligera sensación de ardor quemo en mi interior abrasándolo como un leño incandescente, quise quitarme la sensación que me producía pensar en él, evitando su mirada y en el momento en que menos pensaba oí su voz hablándome y despertándome de mi estado de ensoñación...  
  
—¿Que hacías bajo la lluvia?  
  
—Nada... solo salí a caminar  
  
—¿.....?  
  
—Hace unos días que estas actuando raro... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
—¿Preocupándote por mí?... Vaya eso si es una novedad...  
  
—.................—Kaiba no me contesto, no sabia como tomar esa respuesta, simplemente decidí ignorarlo, entonces me di cuenta que volvía a hacer ese mismo movimiento violento y molesto hasta que todos los huesos de su cuello crujieron en venganza para con su descuidado dueño  
  
—No hagas eso... —Le sugerí — Estas tenso y eso solo acrecentara tu dolor  
  
—¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con mi cuerpo?  
  
—Como quieras... cuando tu cuello se quede duro no te quejes...  
  
A saber porque me puse de pie y me acerque a su lado, pude notar como todo cuerpo me reprimía en un movimiento involuntario, sin embargo llegue hasta su lado y puse mis manos en su cuello e intente hacerle un masaje que relajara los músculos tensos por la ansiedad.  
  
—¿Qué haces Wheeler? No me toques... —Se enojo volteando a verme y sacudiendo mi mano de su piel  
  
—Quédate quieto... estas muy tenso ¿Sabes?... Puede y hasta lo disfrutes  
  
—Si quisiera masajes iría a un quiropráctico  
  
—Ya sé, ya sé... tienes mucho dinero para pagar cuanto profesional quieras... pero solo yo estoy aquí ahora contigo, solo déjame intentarlo ¿Sí?...  
  
—.................  
  
—Tómalo como parte de pago por haberme salvado de la lluvia  
  
No me contesto, tome eso como una afirmación de su parte o por lo menos eso parecía. Deje que mis dedos tocaran su piel... No puedo describir el tremendo choque eléctrico que percibí al sentir su cuello con mis dedos. La piel cálida que se abría a mis manos mostrándose como un cuello largo y fino que se deshacía con el movimiento de mis caricias a medida que mis manos trazaban círculos en la piel... simplemente no se como podía respirar, mis mejillas ardían profusamente y si todavía no me reponía de la sensación de placer, para mi asombro, pronto note que no era el único que disfrutaba aquello.  
  
Seto Kaiba estaba por primera vez relajado. Sentí como poco a poco se recostaba sobre el sillón, apoyándose en busca de mis masajes mientras sus ojos se habían cerrado intentando poner su mente en blanco. La piel estaba contraída para el mismo lado que mis manos lo friccionaban y nuevamente reino el silencio... solo el suave sonido de una canción romántica de fondo y el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales nos acompañaban. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la cercanía, podía sentir como toda mi sangre hervía y se disparaba en todas las direcciones posibles en busca de algún alivio, temblé de terror al saber que podía quedar tan tontamente en evidencia, de todas formas, él estaba de espaldas y no podía verme.  
  
Deslice mis dedos pulgares por su nuca, levantando suavemente la cabellera castaña que se enredo entre mis manos... Increíblemente descubrí que la piel de el se estremecía...  
  
quizás eran ideas mías... ¿Seto Kaiba estremeciéndose con un masaje?... ¿Tonto verdad? Seguí con mi tarea, deslizando mis manos por la piel castaña, rodeando su barbilla casi en una caricia. Depuse abrí las palmas para abracar el principio de su espalda y en ese momento lo escuche... Un gemido, muy quedo, tanto que creí que era mi imaginación burlándose, pero cuando este se repitió lo supe... El no era indiferente a mis masajes  
  
Entonces sentí sus manos apretar las mías y en un fuerte empujón caí sobre su regazo, casi sentado, impresionado y asustado por el movimiento violento... Sus ojos chispeaban con un azul extrañado y su piel se veía ligeramente sonrosada  
  
—No juegues conmigo Wheeler—Me gruño sin apartarme ni dejarme ir  
  
—¿De que hablas? Yo no he hecho nada...  
  
—Ahora termina con lo que has empezado  
  
Ciertamente no tuve tiempo de pensar que significaba aquello cuando sentí su boca sobre la mía y su apretón que se volvía un suave agarre oprimiéndome contra él. Sus labios eran el manjar más exquisito que había probado hasta ese momento... Aun no podía creerlo, ¿Yo estaba besando a Seto Kaiba? La respuesta me llego rápido, cuando una lengua tibia rozo la mía invitándola a unirse, el perfume francés que tanto me gustaba, ahora se impregnaba pegándose a mi propia piel, y sus manos me asían fuertemente en un agarre decidido y a la vez suave.  
  
Ni siquiera hice el menor esfuerzo por detenerle, simplemente me entregue a besar, a disfrutar del sabor de su boca, a escuchar como sus gemidos desesperados se fundían con los míos, como nuestros corazones se volvían uno golpeando con la suavidad y preescisión de un reloj suizo. Apenas podía creerlo cuando su mano se enterró en mi cabellera húmeda moviéndose sensualmente a la vez que la otra apretaba con vehemencia la cintura de la bata en un movimiento sexy  
  
Separamos ligeramente nuestras bocas, mientras nuestras cabezas quedaban pegadas aun, ambas cabelleras mezclándose, a la vez que el aire volvía a nuestros pulmones a bocanadas...  
  
—¿Era esto lo que querías Joey? — Me dijo en un susurro — Volverme loco hasta hacerme perder el control...  
  
Lo mire sin entender, disfrutando el cambio sutil que experimentaba mi compañero ahora, cayendo en cuenta lo dulce que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios Entonces me di cuenta que estaba sobre mí... que su boca hinchada ahora degustaba el sabor de mi cuello... Y gemí... gemí como nunca lo había hecho antes, gemí su nombre, gemí mi deseo, gemí la firme necesidad de sentir sus manos en mi piel  
  
—Se... to...  
  
En otro momento me hubiera ganado su furia, y hasta su desprecio por decir su nombre tan livianamente pero ahí estaba ahora, el gran Seto Kaiba, dueño de Kaiba Corp, arrancándome desesperado la parte superior de la bata solo para tener mas de mi piel a su disposición... No me importo lo que él quisiera hacer con mi cuerpo, o que solo se tratara de una noche de sexo... ahora estaba disfrutando todo lo que había deseado y no pensaba dejar pasar mi oportunidad...  
  
Volvi a sus labios, desabotonando torpemente su camisa para llegar hasta su piel, disfrutando de su boca y del fuerte gemido que le arranque solo con apretar sus tetillas quedamente. Me di cuenta lo lejos que estábamos llegando cuando su mano se sumergió sobre mi bata y con presteza me la desbrocho... mi cuerpo quedo desnudo frente a sus ojos inquisidores, apoyado en el suave pantalon de seda italiana que él llevaba puesto, apretado contra la firme forma de su cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente al mío  
  
— Joey...  
  
Mi nombre en sus labios, casi un sueño echo realidad, sentí su mano atrapar mi sexo en una caricia agobiante que me excitaba como nunca... quería que se detuviera, que no me llevara hasta mis limites, pero me era imposible hacerlo... estaba intoxicado con él y temía que todo se desvaneciera como en mi sueño... porque eso había soñado... con el haciéndome el amor de manera salvaje y ahora de solo pensarlo me excitaba aun mas... El corazón me ardía mas que el cuerpo, la increíble sensación de sentirlo a mi lado era mejor que nada...  
  
No puede aguantar, me vine en sus manos como si fuera un niño sin experiencia... bueno no es que me sobrara, la tenia, pero lo justo, nunca había estado con alguno de mí mismo sexo y el que él fuera quien me masturbara, simplemente me volvió loco Me di cuenta que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, su sexo se apretaba en las ajustadas dimensiones que el pantalon dejaba... Aun temblando por mi propio deseo, baje lentamente mis manos hasta liberarlo de esa presión...  
  
No podía creerlo... Kaiba estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y temblaba bajo mis manos, sintiéndose vulnerable... Al fin había llegado hasta él, al fin conocía al ser humano bajo la apariencia fría del empresario exitoso. Disfrute esa mirada perdida, como gemía mi nombre a medida que mis manos se ocupaban de su sexo. Ame que se arrancara prácticamente la camisa solo para apretarme y sentir mi piel contra la suya. Sentí su mano buscar entre mis nalgas, deslizando un dedo mojado con mi propio semen, dentro de mí...  
  
Dolía... era incomodo, pero era un dolor dulce y a la vez embriagante... Nunca pensé que tendría que ocupar el lugar del pasivo... aunque con Seto Kaiba era casi algo obvio... a pesar de todo el nunca se pondría en ese lugar, no me importaba... sentirme suyo fue más delicioso de la que pensaba. Ahora estaba sentado, sobre él, con la piel estremecida de dolor y placer, todo él abrazándome, su mano derecha sobre mi cintura, su mano izquierda apretando mis caderas, su cabeza cobijada sobre si pecho, besándolo quedamente, suspirando y sudando sobre mi mientras el movimiento tomaba forma, velocidad y desencadenado en una descarga placentera y necesitada  
  
Caí literalmente sobre él... el pobre sillón sosteniéndonos, mis piernas colgadas y olvidadas mientras mi respiración jadeante se recuperaba en su cuello. No quería moverme, no quería romper quizás mi única oportunidad de estar así con él... No quería despertar para darme cuenta que todo había sido una farsa, o que todo era un sueño... Ni siquiera pensé que alguien podría entrar y vernos en esa situación embarazosa... Yo completamente desnudo, sentado sobre él mientras que Seto tenia el pantalon a la altura de las rodillas y en su camisa no quedaba un solo botón que pudiera ser prendido... ambos empapados de sudor, quizás mas mojados que la lluvia que seguía cayendo afuera...  
  
Tenia que despertar, tenia que darme cuenta que aquello no podía seguir... Me incorpore levemente, apartándome un poco de su piel, quería ver sus ojos e imagine escuchar su voz echándome de su lado, odiándome por toda la eternidad Vi sus manos cubriéndole el rostro... ya empezaban los arrepentimientos... tenia que acostumbrarme a su odio, no iba a ser fácil despues de aquello... Me aparte de su lado tratando de irme, entonces sus manos me tomaron por la cintura impidiéndome el movimiento  
  
—¿Adónde crees que vas Wheeler?  
  
—Lo siento... yo  
  
—No termine contigo  
  
Sus palabras me sonaron frías, sin embargo en sus ojos solo había calidez, un fuego que me quemaba solo con mirarme. Sentí como me levantaba poniéndose el también de pie para acomodarse la ropa.  
  
Su facilidad de moverme como si fuera una simple pieza de ajedrez me impacto pero aun me impacto mas el hecho que me abrazara y me apretara contra él ni bien se levanto un poco la ropa  
  
—No creerás que con eso me conformo —Me dijo casi al oído... en ese momento pensé que acababa de convertirme en el juguete sexual de Seto Kaiba y no pude reprimir mas mis lagrimas —¿Qué pasa?  
  
—Soy un idiota... tu solo quieres jugar conmigo...  
  
—No me conoces lo suficiente  
  
—Claro que no... no sé que hay debajo de esa coraza que tienes, no es fácil para mí lidiar con esto... —Me veo patético, simplemente llorar desnudo en medio de una biblioteca no es mi idea del romanticismo  
  
—No soy muy bueno para hablar, mucho menos para describir lo que siento—Me explico poniendo ambas manos en mis mejillas y obligándome a verlo a los ojos, me limpio las lagrimas con besos cortos, bebiendo el liquido salado que se había acumulado, entonces volvió a hablarme casi en un susurro, como si nadie mas que yo tuviera derecho a escucharle—Pero en verdad si salí a buscarte en la lluvia, te vi correr desde el colegio y parecías triste... me preocupe  
  
No me hizo falta mas... para que hablar de sentimientos si aun es muy pronto para los dos, entender su preocupación me hizo saber que algo acababa de empezar para nosotros... no sé si durara, no sé si será para siempre... esa es una palabra muy larga y yo pienso disfrutar mi hoy. No me importa si los otros no entienden esto, no me importa nada, solo disfrutar de esta piel suave y de estos labios que vuelven a robar los míos con insistencia...  
  
Lo oigo gemir nuevamente, suspirar mi nombre con deseo y mientras los dos caemos sobre el sillón besándonos desenfrenadamente, la lluvia deja de caer llevándose con ella mis dudas... Ahora estoy con él... y no me importa nada mas  
  
Fin?  
  
N de Autora: Antes que nada me disculpo con todas mis lectoras por dejar tan abandonadas mis historias pero me surgió escribir esta, además hay muchos fics para leer, no creo que extrañen los míos ^_^ Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ni yo me creo el haber escrito esto, pero a veces el cariño para una persona hace surgir inspiración de donde usualmente no la hay. Denissita, sé que estas mejor pero espero de todas formas que te guste este fic que lo hice principalmente pensando en vos, espero que los personajes no estén demasiado fuera de carácter, sinceramente lo tuve que hacer del punto de vista de Joey porque a mí me gusta el rubio, pero sé que vos te gusta Kaiba ^____^ espero no haberte defraudado Te quiero mucho  
  
Quejas, reclamos o lo que quieras a iwaki_kyosuke@yahoo.com.ar 


End file.
